Far From Home
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is forced to move to New Holland, only to meet many interesting characters. No flames are allowed, boys and girls! Crappy summary, yaaay!
1. Chapter 1

"We're WHAT?!" A young voice rang out in the household. A woman with short dark hair winced softly as her young daughter blinked up at her, eyes wide. The woman smiled gently and placed a hand on top of her head.

"As I said, Kagome, we will be leaving in a week." The mother told the ten year old girl. Kagome's large, brown eyes widened even more. Her breath hitched. Leaving? Leaving home? But for how long?!

"Wh-where? And for how long?" Kagome murmured softly, her gut saying she was not going to like the answers.

"We are moving to live near your cousin and we're staying there. Permanently." Her mother replied. Kagome felt her stomach drop. "Before you make accusations, New Holland is a lovely place. You'll make lots of new friends."

"What's wrong with the friends I have here?" Kagome took a step forward, desperate to get her mother to change her mind. Kun-loon watched her daughter sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Kagome. We just can't afford the shrine anymore." She said. Kagome clenched her fists before turning away and sprinting up the stairs. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes once she slammed the door of her room shut. Kagome buried her face into the duvet once she flopped onto her bed. Her tears soaked the fabric as her hands grabbed the material in anger. She lifted her head and glanced out her window to stare at the blue sky with white fluffy clouds.

She was leaving Japan? But it was already a third way through the school year, was this really allowed? Apparently so.

"Look on the bright side, Kagome." She murmured, sighing sadly. "You're seeing your cousin." Kagome ran a hand though her hair before taking the bobble from around her wrist and braiding the waist-length black locks. Humming softly, she kept on thinking of her cousin. Yeah, everything was going to be okay. If Kagome's cousin could tolerate, the place probably wasn't that bad. Kagome rolled her eyes before snatching a book from her desk and opening it. Her dread built up at the thought of moving but she shook her head and read her book. Ah, science never failed to make her happy.

The week passed by faster than Kagome wanted it to. Before the young Japanese girl knew, boxes and furniture were being carried into a moving van. Kagome watched dully, moving her duffle bag over her shoulders before entering the car with her Mother. Once the van was shut, the driver started and went off, Kun-loon following closely behind. Kagome watched her home disappear right before her eyes and dug into her bag. She pulled out a photo and stared at it longingly. A girl with long dark brown hair stood, grinning and holding a peace sign at the camera. Kagome was there, smiling sweetly. Between them was a lad with black hair long enough that it was put into a small ponytail. He gave a toothy grin, his eyes scrunched up.

Sighing, Kagome put the photo away and stared out the window, watching the familiar scenery whizz by.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome trudged along the isle before plopping down in her seat on the plane, Kun-loon sitting right beside her.

"Isn't this exciting, Kagome?" Kun-loon said, trying to cheer her daughter up. Kagome shrugged, staring at the blank screen on the back of the seat in front of her. Kun-loon sighed at the dull look on her daughter's face. She didn't wish to leave either but they couldn't stay. Thankfully, the relatives on New Holland paid for their flight over. They listened to safety procedures from the crew and then took off. Kagome glanced out the window with a frown as Japan got smaller and smaller. She looked away.

 _"Goodbye Japan."_ Kagome thought, a gloomy expression on her face. Once the ride became smooth, she switched her phone on and plugged in her earphones before blasting her music out, shutting her eyes tiredly.

Kagome felt Kun-loon shake her shoulder. Kagome mumbled and squinted her eyes up at her mother.

"We're here, Kagome." Kun-loon muttered, hoping her daughter would be warming up to the idea of New Holland soon. Kagome blinked up at her sleepily before sitting up and stopping her music. She wrapped her earphones around her phone and put it in her bag. The two walked off the plane and headed off to collect their bags. Once done, they headed out of the airport to see many people holding up signs. Kagome tugged on Kun-loon's arm and pointed at an Asian woman holding a sign with their last name on it.

"There." She murmured. Kun-loon looked up before grinning brightly and pulling Kagome over to the woman.

"Kun-loon?" The woman smiled at Kun-loon.

"Ayumi!" Kun-loo put down her bags and embraced the woman tightly. "It has been long."

"Too long." Ayumi agreed. The two pulled back and Ayumi turned to Kagome. "And look at you, Kagome! You've grown so much." Kagome sent a shy smile at her aunt.

"Hello, aunt Ayumi." She murmured. "How is Toshi-kun?"

"He's all right. Oh, but look at you! You look lovely! And that braid looks amazing." Ayumi gushed, pulling Kagome into a squeezing hug. Kagome and Kun-loon both grabbed their bags and Ayumi led them to her car. They put their bags in the trunk and Kun-loon sat in the passenger seat with Ayumi in the driver's seat, Kagome in the back. She stared out the window as they began to drive off. Kagome watched the scenery pass by, humming. To be honest, it didn't look bad. Maybe this was going to be good for her. Plus, she could get away from all those brattish bullies from her school.

"We're going to stop off at the house first of all before taking you to your new house." Ayumi informed, making Kagome look up hopefully.

"So, I can see Toshi-kun?" She asked, her fingers wringing together. Ayumi giggled, looking at the young girl from the mirror.

"Of course, Kagome! He's going to be pleased to see you. You are going to be in his class, too." She replied, making Kagome grin wildly. Her hands clasped together excitedly and she looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. When she realised they were pulling up at the house, her legs bounced energetically as they finally parked. Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and launched out of the car, rushing inside. She dashed for the living room. Her eyes spotted the black hair of her cousin and she sprinted forward, hugging the boy from behind.

"Wha-"

"Toshiaki!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully. The boy turned around once Kagome released him and his eyes widened.

"Kagome! You've finally arrived!" He said. Kagome nodded, smiling.

"Yep!" Ayumi and Kun-loon entered the living room. Ayumi looked at Toshiaki. "Toshiaki, why don't you show Kagome around?" She suggested.

"Yes, Mother. Come, Kagome." Toshiaki looked at Kagome. "I'll show you the way to school." Kagome nodded and the two cousins headed out of the house, Kagome's bag still strapped to her shoulder. Kagome walked with a bounce in her step, happy to be with her cousin again. Then, she turned to the still-frowning boy.

"Hey, why aren't you smiling? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kagome asked, her smile tilting into a frown. Toshiaki looked at Kagome.

"I am, I just find smiling a waste." He replied bluntly.

"Oh." Kagome murmured, looking ahead. That was when Kagome felt like she was being watched. She looked to her left to see a nice looking house. Her head tilted to the side as curtains on the second floor were quickly shut. She hummed before turning to Toshiaki. "Who lives there?" Kagome asked. Toshiaki looked and his expression turned into one of annoyance.

"Frankenstein." He muttered, glaring slightly. "No one you need to concern yourself with, Kagome." Kagome nodded before the two continued walking. Toshiaki then pointed in the distance at the school. "There is the school. Do you think you can remember the way?"

"Idetic memory, remember?" Kagome tapped the side of her head, smiling softly. Toshiaki nodded, turning back to the school.

"Of course. How could I forget?" He mumbled. Kagome looked back at the school, biting her lip. She wondered what it would be like tomorrow in class? Would there be other bratty bullies? Maybe the students were a lot better than the ones back in Japan? Despite the fact there were many idiots, she still missed her home. The two turned back and started heading off back to Toshiaki's house. Kagome paused for a few seconds, noticing a girl standing with her dog in front of a house.

"I'll catch up with you. I would just like to do something." She said, making her cousin glance at her. He nodded and walked ahead, leaving the Japanese girl behind. Kagome turned and walked over to the girl smiling softly. The girl looked up at her. "Hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here today."

"Hello." The girl replied. "I'm Elsa. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Kagome said. The dog barked playfully, pawing at Kagome's legs.

"This is my dog, Persephone." Elsa introduced. Kagome laughed and knelt down to pet the lovely black poodle. Persephone barked and yipped, leaping about before licking Kagome's hands. Kagome let out another giggle, rubbing the dog's fur with a smile. "I see you hanging around Toshiaki for some reason." Elsa looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded, humming.

"Mmh, he's my cousin." She murmured, slowly getting back up. Kagome looked at the house to her left. "Hey. Who lives there? I'm guessing Toshiaki doesn't exactly like them."

"Oh, that's where this boy Victor Frankenstein lives. He's nice but a little too shy." Elsa looked at the house. Kagome nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I see..." She muttered. Elsa looked at the house to the right.

"Is that where you live now? I've seen a van come by and drop off lots of boxes inside." The dark girl questioned. Kagome looked at the house before nodding in approval at the building.

"Yep. Mom showed me a picture. It looks really good." Kagome tapped her chin, her eyes scanning over the two-floored house. She turned to Elsa and both girls smiled at each other. Maybe New Holland wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome entered the household and made her way into the kitchen to see her mother and aunt chatting away. She cleared her throat gently to try and catch Kun-loon and Ayumi's attention.

"I hate to cut the reunion short, but I think it's time we got home and started unpacking." Kagome suggested, making the two Japanese women look at her.

"Oh, of course." Ayumi smiled, setting down her mug and grabbing her car keys. "Let's go, then." Kagome nodded before turning to Toshiaki, a small grin on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She murmured, earning a nod. Kagome, Kun-loon and Ayumi exited the house and made their way to the car. Kagome stepped in, setting her bag on her lap as she put on her seatbelt. She hummed as Ayumi and Kun-loon entered the car. The car started and they headed off down the road. Kagome watched houses pass by before she saw the house she saw earlier, the curtains wide open this time. She hummed as they pulled up at the driveway of their new home. The trio exited the car and Ayumi opened the boot. Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder before grabbing her bags from the boot and heading towards the house. Kagome paused for a second before looking at the house her new friend stayed in. She smiled softly before going inside the house which Kun-loon had unlocked.

"Go ahead and choose a room upstairs." Kun-loon said. Kagome nodded before hauling her bags up the steps, scanning the household with a soft expression on her face. Kun-loon and Ayumi looked at each other. "Maybe she's warming up to the idea now. I hope..." Kun-loon sighed quietly before smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ayumi."

"Yes, you will. Enjoy your new house." Ayumi bowed before walking out the door. Kagome looked down the hall and made her way down it, looking at each door with curiosity. She continued on until she spotted a door which she felt a pull towards. Kagome opened the door and saw a large room with a bed, a desk, dressing table and closet. She set her bags down next to the bed and took a peek out her window to see the backyard. Humming, Kagome sat on her bed and swung her legs back and forth for a bit. Her eyes stared at the floor for a bit until Kun-loon entered the room, carrying a plastic bag and a satchel.

"I like the room you chose. Here are your items for school tomorrow. In the bag is some stationary and three sets of your old uniform as your new school doesn't exactly have one and you'd probably be most comfortable in something from Japan." Kun-loon set the bag next to Kagome. "Also, if anyone is giving you some sort of hassle, you just tell me, all right?" Kagome gave a nod, still swinging her legs back and forth as she stared down at her white carpet. Kun-loon breathed heavily through her nose before exiting the room to leave Kagome to whatever she was going to do. The young Japanese female opened her bags and pulled out all her folded clothes, putting them in the closet and setting one uniform on her dressing table. She then pulled out items from her bags and put them on top of the dressing table. Nodding in satisfaction, Kagome heard the doorbell go. She made her way out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs unnoticed and rather hidden. Kun-loon opened the door only to see a man and a woman there.

"Hello, we noticed you moved in to the neighbourhood." The woman smiled welcomingly. "I'm Susan and this is my husband, Ben Frankenstein."

"Hello, I'm Kun-loon Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kun-loon smiled. Kagome tilted her head before walking down the stairs. Frankenstein? Wasn't that the last name of the family that lived in the house she was wondering about? Kagome made her way over and smiled sweetly at the couple.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Frankenstein. I'm Kagome Higurashi, it's a pleasure." Kagome said, making them both look at her. The couple noticed her walking over to them.

"Oh my, what a beautiful daughter you have!" Susan scanned over the young Japanese girl.

"She is quite the looker, isn't she?" Kun-loon laughed, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Kagome blushed slightly and her smile widened.

"We have a son about your age. His name is Victor but he couldn't come as he was busy doing something." Ben stated. Kagome blinked up at him before nodding. Fascinating. Maybe that's who she felt staring at her earlier on. "You will probably meet him tomorrow at school."

"All right." Kagome replied, still smiling. "I hope to become friends with him."

"That's very sweet of you." Susan murmured, a smile graced on her face. "I hope you're able to befriend him. His only friend is his dog, Sparky." She signed, making Kagome blink in bewilderment.

"His... dog is his only friend?" Kagome questioned, her chest tightening a bit.

 _"His only friend?"_ She thought, biting her lip. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled hopefully. _"Maybe I can become his friend. Well, if he'll let me."_

Kagome lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She breathed softly, shutting her eyes for a second. Tomorrow school was going to start and Kagome was nervous. What kind of students did the school have? Was she going to fit in with the pupils? Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard something. She got on her knees, her blanket falling from her person as she moved towards the window, looking out. She noticed Persephone pressing her nose with a nose through a gap in the fence. Kagome smiled softly.

"How cute." She murmured, watching Persephone yip gleefully. "I'm guessing Persephone and Sparky are close. What's his name again?" Kagome thought for a second. She snapped her fingers once she remembered. "Victor. I wonder what he's like?" She tilted her head before looking at the yard with curiosity. Shaking her head, Kagome lay back on her bed, pulling the duvet up to her chest. She flipped onto her side and curled up under the blanket. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep in her peaceful room with the light of the moon bathing the place dimly.


	4. Chapter 4

_There's gotta be another way out, I_ _'ve been stuck in a cage with my doubt_  
 _I've tried forever getting out o_ _n my own-_

Kagome stopped her alarm, squinting as light hit her face. She moaned in annoyance but forced herself out of bed. Kagome yawned, stretching her arms out before trudging out her room and into the bathroom with a cloth, a brush and a white hair bobble. She turned the tap and put the cloth under the water before wringing it of excess water and cleaning her face thoroughly. Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled at her cleaner appearance, turning the tap off and grabbing the brush. She pulled through her knotted hair before braiding it. Kagome made her way out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs to get breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie." Kun-loon smiled, placing a plate of toast and a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Oh, okaasan, I could have gotten it myself." Kagome said, looking at her Mother with a frown. Kun-loon laughed brightly at the expression her daughter sent her. Kagome sighed but started to eat her cereal. She finished her food before washing up her dishes and going back upstairs to brush her teeth. Once her routine was done, she made her way into her room and stripped off her pyjamas. Kagome put on her old school uniform and looked in the mirror before noticing how much of a sailor outfit it looked like. She rolled her eyes and applied cherry me Baby Lips. She grabbed her satchel and made her way downstairs once again, grabbing her packed lunch from the kitchen. "I'm off. I'll see you after school."

"All right. Have a nice day." Kun-loon waved as Kagome turned and exited the house. She sighed, readjusting the strap of her bag before starting to head off. That was when the door to the Frankenstein household opened. Kagome walked over and smiled at Ben and Susan.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Frankenstein." She greeted. Ben and Susan smiled back at Kagome.

"Good morning, Kagome. Ready and raring for school today?" Ben questioned, walking over to the young Asian female. She nodded.

"You bet, Mr Frankenstein." She replied. A boy walked out the door. Ben turned and beckoned him over. The boy looked like a younger version of him.

"Victor, this is Kagome Higurashi. Her and her mother just moved in yesterday. I believe she may also be a new classmate of yours now." Ben informed. Victor looked at Kagome nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hi..." He said shyly, avoiding eye contact. This made Kagome giggle, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Victor. I hope you and I can become good friends. Oh! Want to walk to school with me?" She offered. Victor looked at her with wide eyes, wondering if he heard her correctly. Kagome just smiled sweetly and truthfully, sending a comforting and friendly to the shy boy. He scanned her for a second before relaxing. Victor nodded, making Ben and Susan smile. A bark caught their attention. Kagome looked down as a cute little dog yipped up at her. "Oh, you must be Sparky! I've heard a bit about you!" Kagome knelt down, petting the dog who way bed his tail excitedly, already taking a liking to her. This made Kagome laugh brightly. Sparky licked her hand before bounding over to Victor.

"Go put him in the yard, Victor." Susan reminded, making Victor nod. He led his dog out to the back, opening the gate. Sparky followed him and ran about the yard as Victor shut and locked the gate.

"Let's go, Kagome." Victor said, making Kagome smile. The two started to head off towards school. A silence fell between them as they walked. Victor cleared his throat, catching Kagome's attention. "I saw you yesterday... walking with one of my classmates. Are you two... You know, together?" Kagome raised her eyebrows before bursting out with loud laughter. She wiped away a stray tear running down her cheek with mirth.

"Oh, that's a good one. No! Toshiaki-kun and I are cousins." She replied, making Victor turn red at how he didn't realise that they were related. Once Kagome calmed down, she raised her eyebrow at the Dutch boy. "So you were watching me yesterday?" She asked, smirking as Victor noticed he probably sounded like a stalker.

"N-not like that! I-I just looked out the window and saw you and Toshiaki! H-honest!" He said quickly, panicking. Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling with amusement. Victor stopped rambling and looked at the smiling girl. It clicked in his mind that Kagome was teasing him. "O-oh." He chuckled nervously.

"You don't socialise a lot, do you, Victor?" Kagome asked, watching the boy fidget under her gaze.

"Is it that obvious?" Victor muttered with a slightly strained smile. Kagome sighed softly.

"Relax, Victor. It's not like I'm going to hurt you. In fact, it's the opposite! I want to be your friend. You're funny, even when you're not trying to be and I heard some nice things about you from your parents yesterday when I met them." She said as Victor looked at her. "So far, I really enjoy talking to you, Victor. So, what do you say? Wanna become friends?" Kagome sent him a comforting smile as they stopped in front of the school. Victor nodded, smiling back.

"That sounds nice, Kagome. I enjoy talking to you too. I would like to be your friend." Victor replied, making Kagome's smile widen.

"That's great, Victor!" She said joyfully. The two entered the building. Kagome tapped her chin. "Where do I go now?"

"I would think the reception. I'll show you where." Victor insisted. He led the Asian girl through the halls, past many students until they arrived at the reception where the receptionist handed her a timetable which she seemed to be sharing the same classes with Victor. Kagome smiled up at the dark-haired boy.

"Thank you, Victor. You're a really good friend." She complimented, making Victor rub the back of his neck as he never really got complimented much. The two made their way towards their first class which was maths and waited outside the classroom, just chatting away. Kagome and Victor found out that they both had a strong love for the three sciences; biology, chemistry and physics. "I used to live on a shrine back in Japan but then we just couldn't stay there any longer so aunt Ayumi bought us plane tickets over here and mother bought a house." Kagome told Victor why her mother and her moved to New Holland, earning slight nods from the boy taller than her.

"I see. I'm guessing you really miss Japan." Victor said, making Kagome sigh sadly. She nodded, adjusting her bag on her shoulder a bit with a frown on her face. She pulled a photo from her pocket and showed it to Victor. He took it and looked at the picture. Immediately, he recognised Kagome in the picture.

"Those two are my best friends. Sango is the girl, the boy is Miroku. I've known them for so long, it feels so weird not to be with them." Kagome shrugged. Victor handed her the photo back and she put it back in her pocket. Then, the bell rung. They entered the classroom and awaited for the other students and the teacher to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome let out a small laugh as her and Victor sat on a bench outside. The sun was out so why not? She was amused at Victor as he told her that he was currently trying to make a film with his dog, Sparky. Kagome crossed her arms and rested them on the table, leaning forward with a smile.

"You must let me see it once it's finished." She demanded, tilting her head slightly. "It sounds very creative and I think the film will be ace!" Victor laughed and scratched the back of his neck at her compliments, trying to find the words to say.

"Of course, Kagome. Thank you for your encouragement." He said, making Kagome's smile widen even more.

"No problem, Vic!" She replied enthusiastically. That was when Toshiaki walked over, Nassor and Bob with him. Kagome looked up and grinned at Toshiaki. "Toshi!" She exclaimed happily as her cousin came to a halt. Kagome didn't notice that Victor became a little less comfortable. "Who are your friends?" Kagome tilted her body to look behind the Japanese boy and up at the tall, blank-looking boy and the rather large lad munching on a cookie.

"That's Nassor and Bob." Toshiaki said. Kagome waved at the two other boys with a kind look.

"Nice to meet you two! I was just hanging with Victor." Kagome turned to the tense boy, smiling brightly at him. Victor let out a quiet noise before nodding, clearing his throat. Kagome giggled softly as the boy awkwardly looked at his food, playing with it in a cute way. "Vic! Stop being so adorably anti-social and talk!" She laughed, making Victor look up with wide eyes.

"O-oh, uh, hi Toshiaki, Nassor, Bob." He said shyly, glancing back down at his food. Kagome had to contain her 'aww' at how cutely he was avoiding their gaze. She didn't know how, it was just so cute that she wanted to squish his face(that is literally me). Victor just didn't want Toshiaki and Nassor to trouble him. He never bothered them and was lucky enough not to get pushed around by the two rather intimidating boys. Nassor turned his blank gaze to Kagome.

"So, I hear from Toshiaki that you are a fan of science, are you not?" He asked. Kagome nodded, her hands folding together.

"Yes, I am. Sadly, the school back in Japan didn't teach us much so I ended up buying many books on the three sciences." She answered before moving a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Kagome sighed softly, regretting that she mentioned Japan as her chest tightened a bit. She shook her head to rid herself of the longing to be back in Japan and laughed it off, hoping no one noticed her sadness in that split second. However, Victor did notice. He inwardly frowned as Kagome tried to hide her emotion behind a big smile. Toshiaki nodded, crossing his arms.

"I will see you later." He said before turning and walking off with Nassor and Bob. Kagome nodded before turning back to Victor. Her smile had become a little strained and Victor gave her a serious look, folding his scrawny arms.

"There's no need to keep on smiling, I know you're upset." He stated, making Kagome freeze. Her smile slowly slid from her face and morphed into a frown. Her shoulders slumped and her arms flopped onto the table. Her face buried into her arms to hide the tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes. Kagome bit her lip as her tears soaked her sleeves. Victor placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder as she silently cried. God, She missed Sango, she missed Miroku, she missed the shrine, her old room, her school, her old home. She missed it all so damned much. And she couldn't go back, not now at least. Kagome lifted her head to blink her teary eyes up at Victor. Kagome knew it was so selfish to feel this way but she just couldn't help it.

"God, Victor. I just miss everything so much." She sniffed, wiping her eyes with a dry part of her sleeve. Victor sighed.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm here for you." He offered, making Kagome look at him with watery eyes. Victor sent her a reassuring smile. Kagome's eyes slightly widened before she dried her eyes and smiled a genuine smile, letting out a small laugh. The two continued to eat their food and stuffed their lunch boxes into their bags just as the bell rung. "What's next again?" Kagome questioned, trying to think.

"I think it's music." Victor said, tapping his chin. Kagome clasped her hands together with a grin.

"Oh, great! What has happened through the lessons of music so far?" Kagome asked. Both got up from their seats and slung their satchels over their shoulders before heading inside together.

"I think today we're going to experiment on a new software for the next few weeks to make our own music." Victor replied when they were walking amongst the students in the hallways. Kagome's grin grew wider. Making their own music? Fantastic! That sounded amazing. With a skip in her step, Kagome followed Victor towards the music department while humming random tunes that came to mind to give her an idea on what to do.

The bell rung and sixth period was finally over. Kagome stretched her arms out before grabbing her bag and heading out with Victor and Elsa.

"You know, you should leave your hair loose, Kagome." Elsa suggested, making Kagome look at her. "It would look really nice."

"Oh, no. I don't really like my hair. Plus, I also think it looks nicer in a braid or wavy." Kagome admitted, holding onto the strap of her satchel on her back.

"Mind if we see it wavy?" Victor asked. Kagome glanced at him, humming softly before shrugging.

"Why not?" She replied before pulling the bobble out of her hair and putting it around her wrist. She slowly undid the braid, watching her hair as it fell in soft waves. Once she was done, Kagome smiled at her waved hair and turned to her friends. "Well? What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks really good." Elsa and Victor both said. Kagome blushed and laughed.

"Thanks, you two!" She said, smiling in their direction.

"But I would also like to see it straight." Elsa added, Victor nodding in agreement. Kagome rolled her eyes before raising her hands.

"All right, all right, tomorrow you can see it straight." She replied. The three friends chattered to each other. Kagome sighed. Today was a good enough first day.


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiaki crossed his arms as he walked with Nassor and Bob down the street. The Japanese boy wasn't really a fan of Kagome befriending Victor but sadly for him, he knew she'd be beyond pissed if he told her who to be friends with and who to avoid. Toshiaki let out a sigh of annoyance which caught Nassor and Bob's attention. Both boys looked at their friend, Bob with a questioning look and Nassor with his normal blank facial expression.

"What's the matter, Toshiaki?" Bob questioned. Toshiaki looked at the large boy with a large frown on his face.

"I really don't like my cousin hanging out with that Victor Frankenstein." Toshiaki admitted as they walked up the driveway to the new Higurashi household. "I don't trust him. What if something happens and she gets hurt? I don't want that to happen." He stepped up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. Kun-loon opened up and smiled at Toshiaki, Nassor and Bob.

"Konichiwa, Toshiaki! What brings you and your friends here? Wait, don't tell me. You're here for Kagome?" Kun-loon questioned. Her nephew nodded at her question. Kun-loon folded her arms, frowning. "I'm sorry, she's gone to a friend's house. But do you want to come in and wait for her to return?"

"That would be lovely." Nassor said. The three entered the household to await for Kagome to return. Toshiaki then wondered who she was with and when she was coming back.

"Wow, that film was amazing, Victor!" Kagome exclaimed as her friend rewound the tape. Victor chuckled, looking up at Kagome from his seat. She was smiling wildly, her eyes lit up. Sparky barked, wagging his tail. Kagome giggled and scratched him behind his ear softly. "You were the best, Sparky! The star in the whole movie!" She said. Sparky barked loudly, licking her hand. Victor laughed before reaching over and petting the hyper dog. Kagome looked up at the sky light only to realise the sky was very dim. She gasped.

"I'd better get home. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kagome said, looking at Victor. He nodded at her, still stroking the head of his dog.

"Sure. I'll walk with you tomorrow." He replied. That made Kagome smile. Victor continued winding up the film as Kagome walked out of the attic and headed downstairs. She said her farewells to Ben and Susan before exiting the house. She flattened her green school skirt and headed back to her house, still smiling. She passed Elsa's Uncle's house and entered her own, quietly humming. "I'm home, Okaasan!" She yelled, going into the kitchen only to see not only her mother but her cousin and his friends, too. Kagome tilted her head. "Oh! Toshi-kun! Nice to see you. Good to see you too, Nassor, Bob." She greeted.

"Impressive. People normally forget my name the first time." Nassor stated, his emotionless gaze on Kagome, who raised her eyebrows. Seriously, who could forget a foreign name as interesting yet simple as that?!

"Well, for one thing, I have an identify memory and seriously, who could forget a name as interesting and different as that?" Kagome questioned, surprising the tall 14 year old. Kagome continued. "I mean, Nassor. That name is so simple yet sounds so exotic. I'm guessing it's an Egyptian name, correct?" Nassor nodded to confirm her statement.

"You always notice these things." Toshiaki smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and folded her slender arms, sending him a playful glare.

"Oh, hush, Toshi. So what? That's just me!" She stuck out her tongue at the Japanese boy. He rolled his eyes at the childish action. Kagome moved her wavy hair behind her ears and sighed. "So, I'm guessing tomorrow we have science first, right?"

"You've guessed right." Bob said. Kagome smiled brightly at that.

"Great! I love science! Do you know which topic?" Kagome questioned. Toshiaki answered this time.

"Tuesday we do physics. Thursday is chemistry and on Friday it's biology." He replied. Kagome nodded, thinking it over. The classes seemed rather organised there. Toshiaki looked at his cousin with a serious expression on his face. "Where were you, by the way? We got here about three quarters of an hour ago." Kagome gasped, her eyes wide. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so worth, you guys! I was at Victor's house." She replied. This made Toshiaki look a bit annoyed. "I had requested that he tell me when he finished his film so I could see it and I went over to see it. I really didn't know that I kept you waiting for that long, I strongly apologise!" Kagome bowed low, apologising profusely.

"It is all right, Kagome. No harm was done." Nassor insisted. Kagome straightened her back, a small frown on her face. "Well, we must be going by now."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Maybe we could meet up and hang out sometime this week?" Kagome tilted her head.

"That's an idea. We can discuss it tomorrow." Toshiaki said. The three boys made their way out of the house, leaving a facepalming Kagome behind. She felt really bad for making them wait. Kagome sighed before looking towards her mother.

"I'm not really hungry tonight. I'm really tired." She admitted. Kun-loon looked at Kagome's, smiling softly.

"Of course. Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" Kun-loon asked with worry. Kagome nodded, smiling back.

"I'm just fine, Okaasan. I'll see you in the morning." She said before heading our of the kitchen and up the stairs. She entered her room and shut the door before removing her uniform and placing it on a chair and grabbing her nightgown. Kagome slipped it on before getting under her covers as her room was dimly lit by her lamp. Kagome switched her lamp off and snuggle under hat blankets. Kagome sighed softly and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 _THWACK!_

 _"You go, Vic!" Kagome yelled smiling wildly. Then-_

 _SCREECH!_

 _THUD!_

 _"NOOOO!"_

()

Hey guys! My friend on fb recently requested that I make a KagomeXNassor fanfiction. What do you guys think?


End file.
